


Stranger Consequences

by jjokkiri



Series: Consequentially Yours [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Smut, and then kiho screws and oh shit, honestly this is just kiho meets at a club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoo Kihyun never asked for any of this, but he's extremely certain that he's ready to flush eleven years of friendship with Lee Minhyuk down the drain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I apologize for any errors (and also because this is unbeta'd). I can't believe I wrote this as my debut to the Monsta X fanwork community. I spent 5 days writing this instead of writing a report; I am Kiho trash.

Yoo Kihyun, twenty-five, is very strict when it came to curfews and his priorities. It wasn’t like he had a set time to come home and sleep, but he kind of did (eleven at night seemed to be a reasonable time to get back into his flat and sleep for the incoming work shift). Call him boring, but he had to be when no one else in his life was willing to play the part of the serious and responsible.

At the very least, he had friends. Sure, he wasn’t the most sociable in the entire world, but he had friends (if his coworkers really counted as such)). He owed that to Lee Minhyuk, his best friend of eleven years. Minhyuk was a good nineteen days older than him but he'd argue the truth of it being a good nineteen years younger than him, and that was one of the main reasons Kihyun insisted that his strictness was more than necessary. If he wasn’t the responsible one between the two of them, then certainly, they wouldn’t both be climbing up corporate ladders together——because you don’t trust Lee Minhyuk with any important decision. Ever.

They worked together. When Kihyun had been shockingly promoted to a managing position in the start-up firm a friend had developed, Minhyuk happily accepted the offer of being his personal secretary. It meant an office for Kihyun and a bigger desk for Minhyuk, just outside of Kihyun's office. It's one hell of an upgrade from the receptionist cubicles he used to share with Jooheon.

Minhyuk knows him better than anyone in the world, he’s certain of that.

Kihyun owes Minhyuk a lot: from his brightness in the darkest times, to the encouragement through the many years of friendship and struggles, and of course the relentless teasing about his ugly haircut when he was twelve. Kihyun also owed him a few beers from their own little bets on stupid things. What Kihyun didn't owe Minhyuk, however, was a supposed _great_ night out at the club with him on a Sunday night.

The white-haired man has his hands clasped together, pleading.

“Kihyun, you never ever go out with me,” Minhyuk complained.

His best friend lounged on the couch, eyes directed to the television screen and focused on a game show that he couldn't care less about (he just needed to ignore Minhyuk as best as he could), “We go out together when I drive you to work.”

That’s not going out with me,” Minhyuk retorted, not missing a beat. Kihyun is the only person in the world who can kill his sense of joy, but it's never been enough to make Minhyuk wonder why such a man was his best friend. “All you do is sit around! Come on, get up and let's go somewhere fun.”

“Minhyuk, it's 8PM and I never like your definition of fun.”

“Which is exactly why everyone at the office thinks you’re stuck up and not fun. Kihyun, we're going clubbing.”

“They think that because I’m their boss. I’m not supposed to be friendly.” the younger man frowned, “... it's a Sunday night.”

“They're open for a reason.”

“You need to stop trying.”

“... You need to get laid.”

Kihyun choked on his own saliva at the statement at he threw a cushion at his best friend, “No!”

It doesn't sound convincing.

Minhyuk definitely knows him better than anyone, and he should know that Kihyun is so against sleeping with strangers at this point, because of a bad history of significant others whom he happened to meet in a clubbing setting. It’s harder than Minhyuk insists to think of everything as a one-time deal.

Kihyun doesn’t do well with controlling his emotions after someone’s taken him to bed.

Going clubbing and meeting someone to take to the sheets——it reminds him all too much of a certain tall and thin, model-like ex-boyfriend who left him like it was nothing. Minhyuk has taken mercy on him for the past few months——a heartbroken Kihyun certainly swayed the older man’s antics, but by this point, Minhyuk thinks it’s ridiculous that he’s still not over Hyungwon.

But the falter in his voice and his stiffness on the couch gives Minhyuk all the encouragement he needed (or maybe, Minhyuk just didn’t value his life). Kihyun already regrets letting his guard down for the shortest of moments. The older man dragged his best friend off of the couch with much difficulty and a bright declaration of _‘let's go make you hot!’_

 

 

 

Kihyun never agreed to it but, half an hour later, he's staring grudgingly at his handsome reflection (but, mainly at Minhyuk in the back). His hair is pushed back with a generous amount of gel and he's dressed in ripped jeans (which Minhyuk had been thrilled to find) and a black button-down.

He looks really good, he has to admit, but he still hates Minhyuk.

He hates Minhyuk even more when the white-haired man pulled him out of the safety of his apartment and towards the car. Kihyun didn't live very far from the nightclub, which Minhyuk dragged him to, it seemed because they're out of Minhyuk’s car before he knows it. It's loud and Kihyun doesn't really appreciate it.

Minhyuk, on the other hand, seemed to be having the time of his life before they even stepped into the flashing lights and blasting music. The bouncers don't bother to check their identification cards and Kihyun suspects that Minhyuk might know them personally. When asked about it, Minhyuk only laughed.

Somewhere between being dragged to the nightclub against his will and trying to blend in with the crowd, Kihyun finds himself back at the bar——terribly lost and feeling betrayed. From the corner of his eye, he can see Minhyuk's white hair glowing beneath the black light and it's the only way he can locate his best friend.

The sound of a glass sliding behind him caught his attention.

“Sir? This is for you,” the bartender told him. Kihyun blinked in confusion; he's certainly sober and he doesn't remember ordering anything. The bartender smiled at him, “From the man four seats down.”

Kihyun accepted the drink with an awkward smile, turning to glance in the mentioned direction. It's a pleasant surprise to not be met with an elderly man with a lecherous grin, in fact, the man was rather attractive.

Platinum blond hair and broad shoulders——a lean form clad in black and white. Kihyun can’t help but find himself somewhat interested in the man who bought him a drink. He’s always thought the gesture was outdated, but apparently not. Kihyun’s eyes met with his when the man turns in his direction and he pretends that he hadn’t been looking.

The man’s eyes are captivating.

 _Pretty cute, and kind of his type._ Kihyun takes a sip of the drink and hums quietly: _he likes it._

“Name's Wonho,” a voice from beside him murmured into his ear and Kihyun jumps before he shivers at the sound of the man's voice. His eyes raised and met with the man who had been sitting several seats down, moments earlier.

Kihyun suddenly feels a little shy, despite alcohol already filtering through his system, “Kihyun,” he offered with a small smile.

Wonho leaned towards him and grinned, “Kihyun... you're cuter than I bargained for.”

If Kihyun was blushing, then the bright lights hide it well. He flashed a small smile and cleared his throat, “You're cuter up close.”

“Thanks, cutie,” Wonho answered, not missing a beat. Kihyun takes another sip of his drink and Wonho arched an eyebrow at him, “Are you here alone?”

“I wasn't,” he replied and Wonho's laugh sounds like the brightest explosion of happiness. Or maybe the alcohol was already getting to him. The platinum blond haired man gave him a knowing grin.

“Do you dance?”

“I've never tried.”

Wonho offered him his hand, and Kihyun downed the rest of his drink before taking it. They're headed towards the dance floor and Kihyun is so engrossed in the way his hand feels against Wonho's that he completely forgets about Minhyuk.

 

 

 

At some point, several hours and several drinks later, they’re more drunk on kisses than they are on alcohol. He fell easily into Wonho’s strong arms and their lips press to one another’s messily. Yoo Kihyun doesn’t do casual hook-ups, but he’s pretty sure that he wouldn’t mind if it was Wonho. His senses are heightened to this point where everything feels nice, but he’s sure that anything would feel nice if it was Wonho. And he met this man a good two hours ago, but his mind rushed through a hundred stages of endearment—— _he falls into this temporary attraction too easily when he’s drunk._

And that was exactly why Minhyuk dragged him here: Yoo Kihyun was a flirt when he had several drinks in his system, and it was almost a sure-fire combination to get him laid.

Standing here, pressed against the wall and trapped in Wonho’s arms in the club’s bathroom isn’t the most sanitary and if Kihyun were a little more sober, he might have complained. But, Wonho’s lips pressed against his in soft coaxing open mouthed kisses and their tongues swirled with one another, heat rushing through his body, Kihyun doesn’t really care for anything but _this_ and _them_.

His fingers are tightly curled into platinum locks of hair and he moaned quietly into Wonho’s mouth. The smirk that danced across the other man’s lips in response to the sound had heat shooting down his body and he groaned quietly.

Dark eyes rose to where they met with Wonho’s and a sober Kihyun would be mortified at the words that leave his own mouth. “Do you wanna go back to my place?”

Wonho’s voice is husky in his ear and he can’t help the bubbling of excitement in his gut, “Thought you’d never ask.”

 

 

 

They can’t take their hands off one another the entire walk back to Kihyun’s apartment; they’re disheveled and complete messes by the time Kihyun is fumbling for his keys. As he’s trying to unlock the door, Wonho’s lips are pressed to his neck and he’s sure that the taller man is leaving a mark there (an absent part of Kihyun’s mind curses, because he doesn’t need Minhyuk to ask questions when he sees his secretary tomorrow morning).

He struggled with the key for a good few minutes, unable to slot it into the door with the distraction coming from his left——it certainly doesn’t help when Wonho’s hand slides up his shirt. He’s melted into the other man’s arms. The quiet chuckle in his ear before Wonho reaches to shove the key into the slot for him proves that he might be a little more drunk than he’d initially thought.

It doesn’t matter, though.

They stumbled into Kihyun’s apartment and the door slams behind them. The dirty blond haired man has the sense to lock the door before he tugged Wonho into the bedroom. He’s pushed onto the bed and Wonho hovered over him, taunting and so hot. Kihyun’s slender hands grasped into the taller man’s collar and he tugged him down for another kiss.

It’s heated and every touch is tantalizing. Kihyun whines indignantly when the other man pulls away from him.

He immediately shut up when Wonho pulled his shirt over his head, before leaning back down to press kisses to Kihyun’s lips, moving back down to his neck. The younger man can’t help but to run his hands down his toned chest; Kihyun is entirely too satisfied with the exposure of skin.

“Like it?” Wonho smirked at him, and Kihyun has this dark haze of lust in his eyes when he nodded.

The thick atmosphere between them is filled with sexual tension that they both can’t wait to rid themselves of. Their hands don’t stay off one another for very long—— _they can’t._

In moments, they’re both completely undressed and on the bed——Kihyun straddling the taller man’s hips, breathless. Wonho’s chest heaves with every breath he takes and his eyes run down Kihyun’s body. The younger man has the decency to look a little flustered, and then Wonho’s hand is groping his ass and he groans quietly, letting himself go.

It’s teasing and slow when the dirty blond haired man wraps his slender fingers around the other’s erection; it’s hot and heavy in his hand and he strokes it gently, eliciting a low wanton moan from Wonho’s lips.

 _“Fuck,”_ he murmured and Kihyun finds a little bit of confidence in himself to smirk and peer at Wonho from under teasing lashes.

“Like it?” he teased, obviously mocking the older man from earlier.

Wonho growled in response and Kihyun moved off of his body, slotting himself in between Wonho’s legs and leaning down to take the length into his mouth——it’s obvious that it isn’t the first time he’s done this with the way he teasingly drags his tongue slowly along the underside of his cock.

The satisfied moan that leaves Wonho’s lips only encourages him. Bolder, he takes the entire length in one motion, earning a gasp from the other man when the head of his erection brushed against the back of Kihyun’s throat. He’s sure that come morning, his throat would be sore——but, he’s hoping to get luckier than he already is; his throat wouldn’t be the only thing sore.

Wonho’s fingers are tightened in his locks of hair as his mouth wreaked havoc and immense pleasure to his body. He can practically feel the older man tensing up beneath him, between guttural moans. Kihyun is proud of what he’s done when he moves away from Wonho’s member with a sound _‘pop!’_.

Suddenly, he’s pulled against the other man’s body and they’re kissing again. It’s the clash of lips and it’s so rough that their teeth nearly crash, but Kihyun moans into the kiss anyway. Every little touch takes his breath away in a low moan and Kihyun can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed anymore.

It’s hard to hold himself back in front of someone so enticing——Wonho pushed the younger man back into the sheets, biting into his neck again and leaving a dark purple bruise where he’s sure Kihyun can’t cover it. Even for a temporary few days, he’d be pleased to claim someone like Kihyun as his own.

Kihyun grasped into his hair and he grinned, arm slipping around the younger man and gently squeezes the flesh of his ass. Kihyun moaned quietly into his ear and Wonho can feel the arousal shooting through him.

And all he does about it is tease.

Slowly, with their lips still pressed against one another’s, his hands gently touch Kihyun——avoiding his cock despite the younger man’s needy whines; his fingers trace the curves of Kihyun’s body and they continue to slide lower. Kihyun’s impatient and shifts underneath him restlessly.

“Please,” Kihyun murmured against his lips, _“Touch me.”_

He’s shameless. Wonho loves it.

“Tell me you want me,” Wonho whispered harshly into his ear, and Kihyun whimpered quietly as his fingers dipped to circle his entrance. Kihyun can’t handle it——it’s obvious in the way his eyes darken and his blunt nails dig into Wonho’s shoulders, but the older man is enjoying this too much.

He doesn’t need Wonho to make him say it, but he’s sure obedience plays a better role to the other man, “I want you...”

“Good boy,” he praised, and Kihyun can’t help the sense of pride that fills the pit of his stomach in the form of sheer arousal.

The platinum haired man paused, searching Kihyun’s eyes as if he were waiting for something, and it hit Kihyun slowly. A flustered expression crossed his visage before he made distance between them, leaning over to his nightstand and fumbling with a couple things in the drawer. In the passing seconds, Wonho still can’t keep his hands off of Kihyun.

Little kisses scattered themselves against pale skin and little marks followed; the bottle of lubrication is passed to Wonho’s hands and Kihyun lets out a breathless groan when Wonho’s dry fingers brush against his entrance again.

The heat of Wonho’s body is gone from his in a short moment and before Kihyun can say anything, Wonho has instructions for him.

“Spread your legs,” he told him, and Kihyun feels the embarrassment coming back to him, without the provocative heat surrounding them. Still, he obliges because he’s anticipating whatever they can do beyond this——or maybe it’s the alcohol in his system, but he needs that sexual fulfillment.

It isn’t hesitant, but rather shy, when his legs spread themselves for Wonho. The older man is gentle when he covers his fingers in the lubrication and pressed cold fingers to Kihyun’s entrance. He gasped softly and something bubbles up in his chest when Wonho leans down to press their lips together, before easing a single finger into him.

The smaller man obviously winced at the slight stretch——it’s a little bit uncomfortable because it’s been so long. The way Wonho looks at him, obviously concerned makes him question if the older man was ever really drunk to begin with, but the slight movement of the finger inside of him has the thoughts pushed away.

 _“Ah—!”_ Kihyun inhaled sharply.

“Shh,” Wonho hushed him quietly and halted the movements for a bit. The concern in his eyes grew and a chaste kiss followed the expression before he questioned him, quietly, “You’re not a virgin, are you?”

Flustered, Kihyun shook his head, “It’s just been a really long time.”

“I’ll be gentle,” he promised, and Kihyun feels that terrible fluttering sensation in his chest again.

True to his words, he is gentle. He slips his fingers into Kihyun slowly and stretches him out with care, distracts him with his other hand gently holding his waist and tracing the curves of his body——does it until Kihyun is a breathless and alluring mess in Wonho’s eyes, sprawled across the sheets with his fingers gripping into the sheets and his hair a terrible disarray of dirty blonde locks against his forehead——all because of him. _It’s hot._

He has three long fingers knuckles deep in the younger man and Kihyun keens with every thrust of his fingers into him; falling apart in his hands. He looks like he’s about to cry when Wonho withdraws his fingers and the platinum haired man leaned down, pressing his lips to the younger’s in a gentle kiss.

“... Are we done with being gentle?” Kihyun asked, when they pull away from one another and there’s pleasant surprise on Wonho’s visage——Kihyun takes a moment to register that he’d spoken, before he covered a face in embarrassment.

The chuckle that leaves Wonho leaves a burning sense of endearment in the pit of Kihyun’s stomach.

“If you’re done with needing me to be gentle,” Wonho teased, and his voice is so low and soothing that Kihyun thinks he might just go insane from his neediness for the older man.

His fingers loosened their grip on the sheets and he inhaled softly, “Fuck me.”

“Gladly.”

Wonho moved back and generously applied the lubrication to his neglected erection and Kihyun can’t help but watch with lust filled eyes. He suddenly needs the other man in him so badly, and he feels his mouth go dry when Wonho’s eyes raise to meet with his.

“On your knees, cutie,” he said.

Kihyun snaps out of his staring and nodded, positioning himself as the other man requested: on his hands and knees, ass in the air——looking so, _so_ , so inviting.

Wonho can’t help the way his hand comes down on Kihyun’s ass as a sound smack. The sound of surprise that leaves Kihyun’s lips is entirely too cute and Wonho can’t believe such a word exists in his vocabulary, yet has never been associated with someone like Kihyun. He settled on the idea of getting entirely too lucky tonight, before he settles behind Kihyun, teasing him with his cock just barely at the younger man’s entrance.

 _“Fucking hell,”_ Kihyun hissed, “Fuck me already.”

Just when Wonho thought he couldn’t get any more shameless.

The older man relished in the satisfaction that the other wanted him so desperately, but he isn’t cruel.

He’s careful in the way he pushed himself into Kihyun (and Kihyun’s mouth is opened in a soft gasp as he attempts to adjust to the size that he wasn’t fully prepared for). The dirty blond haired man’s knuckles are white from gripping the sheets so tightly and Wonho’s hands absently runs across his body in an attempt to soothe him.

He’s _so_ tight.

Wonho groaned at the heat which enveloped his length and his fingers gripped into the smaller man’s hips.

 _“Shit,”_ he swore, giving a single testing thrust. He’s rewarded with a wanton moan that’s almost musical to his ears.

There isn’t a warning before Wonho began to move his hips and thrust into him. Kihyun grabbed at the sheets in attempt to hold back his moans, but finds no purchase——it hurts, but it hurts so good and Kihyun is loud with every thrust despite burying his face into the sheets.

For a second, Kihyun doesn’t even remember the name he’s supposed to moan, but it all comes back to him when Wonho angles a thrust a little too perfectly.

“Wonho, _fuck——!_ ”

He doesn’t see the other man, but he can practically feel him smirking in satisfaction.

It’s downright dirty when Wonho’s hand languidly jerked him with every thrust of his hips——Kihyun feels helpless, but overwhelmed with sensations that feel entirely too good. It’s clear that Wonho intended on getting Kihyun off before anything with the way he over-stimulates the younger man with pleasure.

Kihyun is on the brink of screaming when all of the pleasure builds up as a tight knot in the pit of his stomach.

It takes a good few moments of relentless stimulation of his body, before he spilled over the taller man’s hand with a loud moan of his name, and then he’s panting heavily——cursing under his breath at the mess he made on his sheets. Kihyun’s mouth falls open, slacked in pleasure as Wonho continued to fuck into him, despite hypersensitivity.

Wonho gets off on watching the younger man orgasm, quick thrusts into Kihyun’s clenching hole has him reaching his climax; quickly pulling out and jerking himself to completion over the younger’s ass.

Kihyun would complain if he were in his right mind to do it.

They’re both breathless as they roll onto their backs on the bed; their chests heave with every single breath they take. And for a moment, the room is silent save their panting.

There’s a quiet rustling of the sheets, when Wonho catches his breath first and moves against Kihyun’s body.

“You’re also a lot louder than I bargained for,” came the whisper in his ear and Kihyun flushed darkly.

“I hate your guts.”

“Not quite what I would expect to hear from the guy I just fucked senseless,” Wonho quipped, turning to wrap his arms around Kihyun’s waist and the younger man huffs, but does nothing to push Wonho away. He doesn’t deny it, either.

“I really need to go wash up, I feel disgusting,” Kihyun murmured, absently. Wonho tightened his grip.

There’s that feeling in his chest again.

“I like you in my arms...”

The dirty blond rolled his eyes and says nothing. Instead, he waits for Wonho to fall asleep before he slips away from his arms and into the shower. Cold water runs against his body and it’s almost as if he’s trying to wash away his sins, but his mind continues to linger on the way Wonho touched him; the way Wonho made him feel.

Kihyun hates the feelings he gets after his one night stands.

If he was heartless, then returning from the shower, he might have woken the taller up and kicked him out. But he isn’t, and Wonho kind of looks ethereal sprawled against his sheets and soundly asleep.

The other man’s body is sweaty and gross, and his sheets are stained with cum, but Kihyun doesn’t really care. He falls back into Wonho’s arms and falls asleep.

Kihyun really hates the way he feels after taking random men into his bed.

 

 

 

Morning sort of fucks them over like Kihyun wishes Wonho would. Again.

It's too early and the pounding in the back of Kihyun's head isn't helped with the sun rays streaming into his window. All he can think about is how much he hates Lee Minhyuk for convincing him to go clubbing on a Sunday night. He just hates Lee Minhyuk in general (and he knows his best friend wouldn't miss a beat and brightly smile at him if he ever voiced that, because he knows Kihyun couldn't live without him).

The warmth of a body next to him is something he's missed and instinctively, he curls up against it. Wonho is warm and comfortable and, for a second, a more sober Kihyun actually thinks that he could get used to this. Wonho’s sinewy arms are wrapped around his waist, body pressed against his in all its naked glory and Kihyun is relaxed.

Sunlight is relentless, though and it's the worst way to awaken on a Monday morning, but they're forced out of their slumber. Wonho snapped out of it first, shifting against Kihyun and then murmuring something incoherent; to no avail, Kihyun makes an indifferent sound. He has no idea what Wonho's trying to say.

It takes a good minute or two for the blond to actually try again.

“Fuck, I have a job interview in two and a half hours,” Wonho mumbled, squinting at the bright light streaming through Kihyun’s curtains. He's very obviously reluctant to withdraw his arms from Kihyun's waist, but decides on it in the end. He left the dark blond male curled up in the sheets, suddenly missing the warmth of a body against him.

If he didn’t have a job interview, he’d wake Kihyun up hoping to get lucky with a round of morning sex, but he does.

He nearly stumbled as he clambered out of the bed. Wonho is loud as he bends to pick up his scattered articles of clothing, murmuring confusion about how they had managed to have his clothing strewn all over the room. If Kihyun could open his eyes, he'd admire the smooth lines of Wonho’s back and coax him back into bed (or maybe offer him one of his larger shirts to save the platinum haired man from his walk of shame?)

Kihyun didn’t usually let people stay over after a one night stand, but his exhaustion made Wonho an exception. It takes him a good five minutes, after Wonho is out of the bed and dressed, to realize the implication of the digits glowing on his alarm clock.

“Shit, I have to be at the office!” Kihyun bolted up from bed, wincing at the pain that shoots up his back (it’s clearly been too long since he’s gotten laid).

He washes up and gets dressed as fast as he possibly could and then he’s running down the stairs. Wonho is still by the front door and Kihyun knows he’s practically a stranger, but he scolds him the way he reprimands his best friend. “I cannot believe you would hook up with someone the night before something so important!”

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have met you.” Wonho replied, cheekily and the taller man leaned down towards him, “One last kiss and your number, please.”

Rolling his eyes, Kihyun obliges with a quick peck but Wonho tugs him closer and deepens the kiss. Soft lips against his, Kihyun doesn't actually want to pull away but his logical side insists he push Wonho away. They both have somewhere to be.

“I'll give you my number if we're lucky enough to run into one another again,” he answered, ushering the taller man out of the door. He blows a kiss when he slides into his car and starts the engine.

“Aw, at least give me a ride back to the club so I can get my car,” Wonho complained. Kihyun laughs, because he's not heartless. He motions for the taller man to get in.

(They make out for a good ten minutes in the deserted parking lot of the closed nightclub before Kihyun actually drops him off.)

 

 

 

He's at the office (on time, thankfully) and by ten-thirty, he's already made Jooheon make him three cups of coffee with the promise of a bonus at the end of the month for the adorable receptionist. Kihyun is exhausted and he can hardly focus on the colourful flow charts which Changkyun had neatly arranged for him.

Minhyuk knocks on his door at exactly a quarter to eleven and he's impressed at the timeliness of the arrival of the interviewee.

“Come in!” he called and the door opens, revealing his best friend and secretary standing in the doorway. If he isn't imagining it, Minhyuk mouths _‘Kihyun, he's hot!’_ at him, very obviously and he can feel the second-hand embarrassment seeping through his bones.

“Mr. Yoo is ready for you,” Minhyuk declared, moving back to his desk.

When his best friend disappears, his line of vision is replaced with a tall stature of a man with a mess of platinum blonde hair and an all-too-familiar outfit (which was most certainly on his floor, last night). So, the man bowing to him in greeting is the same man he’d kissed barely two hours ago, with a cheeky goodbye.

“Thank you for this opportunity, Mr. Yoo,” he says.

Kihyun is speechless at the perfect formalities, because all that echoes in his head is the way this man whispered dirty nothings into his ear, last night.

 _“... oh.”_ Wonho said, finally looking up at him (after silently questioning the shocking speechlessness of his interviewer), and Kihyun quickly glanced at the documents in his hands. _Shin Hoseok_ is clearly written on the resume and files which Minhyuk handed to him, and he's certain that Minhyuk doesn't make this dumb of mistakes.

“... Shin Hoseok?” It's the only thing that leaves his mouth. Wonho (Hoseok?) nodded warily and murmured something about that being his real name. The first thing that comes to Kihyun's mind is: _what kind of nickname is that?_

Hoseok, Kihyun supposed, is smiling awkwardly and Kihyun feels the mirror of emotions ripping his professionalism up as he got out of his seat and motioned for Hoseok to walk towards his desk. _This was awkward._ “Well, it's a pleasure to meet you.”

Kihyun raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the taller man. He sincerely hopes that wasn't an innuendo, because if it was, he might just scream in agony (and actually start going to church again, because he doesn't know which unacceptable sin he's committed to deserve all of this). Hoseok has a hand extended in greeting and the smaller man stares at it, witheringly.

“I am not touching that hand, I know you didn't wash it.” Kihyun quipped, turning to close the door of his office.

Hoseok stared after him and Kihyun can literally feel the gaze on his ass, “I jerked you off and fingered you with the other hand.”

Kihyun immediately slammed the door shut and through the glass window in the door, he sees Minhyuk turn around and stare at him, scandalized. He sincerely hopes it's not because he heard what Hoseok had said. He quickly made his way back to his desk, hands slamming onto the wooden surface.

“You want me to interview you, after we've just had sex?” Kihyun questioned in a hushed demanding tone and it's highly unprofessional of him, but it's also very unprofessional to stick your fingers up your potential boss’ ass.

Hoseok blinked, “You could also just give me the job without interviewing me.”

Kihyun glared at him and there's temptation to whip a pen at Hoseok's pretty face.

“We could also do trial by sex, again. I mean, your secretary _did_ say you were ready for me,” the blond suggestively added. The smaller man definitely has the urge to whip the pen at Hoseok's face, and he almost gives into that temptation.

Kihyun has to remind himself that this is against every rule of business conduct he's ever learned, and this isn't how someone should run a company. He knows his mother would be disappointed in him for hiring someone without even doing a background check on them (although, he's certain that Minhyuk has already done so). His father would probably have a heart attack if he knew of his son potentially hiring someone he just had met at a nightclub and had sex with the previous night.

He ran his fingers through his dark blonde locks and inhaled sharply.

“... you start on Wednesday, 9 o’clock sharp. Minhyuk will introduce you to Changkyun, then; he'll teach you what to do. _Do not be late_.”

 

 

 

Before Hoseok leaves his office, he loitered awkwardly and Kihyun isn't sure what he wants, but he'd been dismissed a good five minutes ago. An attractive blond man standing in front of him certainly doesn't help him with signing the papers. Kihyun dropped the pen with an exasperated sigh.

“... is there anything else I can help you with, Mr. Shin?”

Hoseok scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, “Please, continue to call me Wonho.”

Kihyun would much rather avoid calling the man in front of him by the very thing he'd moaned for the better half of last night. He arched an eyebrow, “Is there anything else I can help you with, Mr. Shin?”

“... So,” Hoseok started, clearly giving up on the name, “You promised me your number?”

Kihyun actually whips his pen at Hoseok this time, and he's unlucky to see Minhyuk peering into his office with a confused expression as he witnessed the impact of the writing utensil smacking soundly against Hoseok.

“... Did he fail the interview?” Minhyuk questioned timidly, holding onto the folders in his hands and making his way to Kihyun's desk to put them down.

“No,” Hoseok replied, defensively, “All I did was ask for his number.”

His best friend and secretary brightened significantly, “Personal number or office number? Is he playing hard to get? Come to my desk, I'll get you his number!”

Minhyuk ushered Hoseok out of the office and they're clearly serious about the exchange of Kihyun's cell phone number. He can't believe his best friend. Burying his face into his hands, Kihyun exhales a suffering sigh.

_God dammit, Lee Minhyuk._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I haven't written porn in like a year and a half, I'm so rusty. 
> 
> Shameless (as shameless as Yoo Kihyun) plug here about follow me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/yuseokki/) to coax me to write a sequel to this or something, if you want one. I don't even know.


End file.
